


A birthday to remember

by CondorsGambit



Series: Bemily 2019 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 21st Birthday, Bemily Week 2019, F/F, soft Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondorsGambit/pseuds/CondorsGambit
Summary: Bemily Week Day 2 - Secret DatingHave you ever wondered what exactly happened during Emily's 21st birthday?





	A birthday to remember

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prequel to my day one entry.

After being pegged as ‘the worst gift giver in the world’ by Chloe in sophomore year after giving the girl a deck of cards and a half drunk bottle of whiskey, Beca has a lot of stress put on today. It was already her girlfriends 21st birthday, it's also there 6 month anniversary the day after meaning the stress is doubled. The worst part is they haven’t really told anyone they were dating yet, so she can’t even get advice from anyone in the department either.

Every morning for the past two weeks the guilt and worry over the lack of a gift for either occasion has weighed heavily on her mind. It’s not like she doesn’t want to find a gift, she really does, but between the internship, the Bellas, and all this sneaking around, it’s hard to find the time to go window shopping and try and stumble across the perfect gift for the perfect girl. So far the best thing she can think of is to go to Build-A-Bear and make one that has her singing on it, but that’s hardly original seeing how often Emily goes on about how “the new bears they bring out are to die for, I mean I would actually drop dead on the spot if someone got me one.” Plus she already has a sneaking suspicion that at least one person in the house has gotten her that.

Beca is almost so desperate she debates telling the Bellas they are dating just to get help with the presents, but she knows she shouldn’t do that without Emily also being okay with it, but she can’t tell Emily why she wants to tell them without letting her know that she still hasn’t gotten a present even though her birthday is tomorrow. If there is one thing Beca refuses to do it’s let Emily down, hence the dilemma of being unable to get help with the present.

In order to find a present worthy of Emily, Beca does the unspeakable. She wakes up at 7 am in order to spend the entire day shopping. She already called her boss yesterday night saying she had a bad stomach bug and couldn’t make it, and she only has one class today and she is sure she can figure out what she misses anyways. Now all she has to do is get out of the house without anyone questioning why she is willingly up before 10 am. Quietly getting dressed in the outfit she put out last night, because despite what people think Fat Amy is a very light sleeper and will wake up if she opens her squeaky dresser, and heads downstairs praying nobody else is awake at such an ungodly hour.

“Oh my god, Beca? Why are you awake? Last time I saw you this early was when you pulled that all-nighter studying last term.” Beca hears the second she gets to the main floor. Internally cringing at immediately being caught, and by the second nosiest person in the house behind Chloe. “

“You know. Thought I would work out?” Stacie stops and turns quizzically towards Beca. Unsure if either of them really buy that excuse by the questionable way that Beca said it as if she was unsure of why she was awake either. Turning away from her pre-workout smoothie she gets a good look at the girl, who is already completely dressed and looking ready to go out and do stuff. 

“If you are going to lie to me at least make it believable. At least say you have been given a messenger pigeon to go on an epic quest to save the kingdom. That's more believable than you wanting to work out first thing in the morning.”

“You see me workout multiple times a week. Plus I wanted to get it in early today seeing as I won’t be at practice today. Just doing my part you know.” In hindsight she shouldn’t have mentioned to anyone that she was planning on ditching practice, especially not Stacie since now there is a 100% chance it will get back to Chloe.

Somehow Stacie doesn’t believe that Beca is going to work out, seeing how she is not wearing any sort of workout attire and definitely was not planning on letting anyone know she was leaving. May as well have a little fun with her before letting her leave, “Well if you are gonna work out why don’t you join me? I was just about to head out on my run, I can even give you some of my smoothie since I haven’t blended it yet. It will be fun.”

“Oh um. Sure. Totally dude. Let me do that. Should I go change while you make it?” Stacie isn’t sure who is more shocked by the agreeance to going on a run. The plan was to just bug her for a little bit then let her leave if she agrees that means she has something to hide. Which gives her something to do tomorrow at the party. As fun as it sounds though to force Beca to go on this run, she does have class later and the way Beca is dressed implies she has somewhere important to be.

“I’m just joking with you Mitchell. I do need to head out though so I will see you later, have fun with whatever your plans are. I did actually make you some of my smoothie if you want it, give you that extra kick in the morning.” Stacie says handing Beca a glass full of the goopy green liquid she calls a smoothie. Running out the door before noticing that Beca does infant drink it in its entirety, coughing violently immediately after regretting it heavily.

Sighing Beca heads towards the door, the conversation with Stacie put her behind schedule and she won’t be able to make coffee before Flo wakes up. Heading towards the door Beca gets into her car and heads out for what she is sure is going to be a long day.

\\\

She was right, it was a long day. 12 hours long in fact. It took 6 stores and twice as many hours in order to secure a gift worthy of Emily, well two gifts but they go together so it's pretty much the same thing. Now she just needs to figure out how to sneak it into her room without anyone noticing it. Either she just walks in casually and hopes to avoid any elongated conversations, or leaves it in the car and hope nobody borrows her car before the party tomorrow.

Deciding to play it safe Beca walks in without the present, preparing for the interrogation she will get from Chloe for ditching practice and pretty much not responding to any messages all day. What she wasn’t expecting was the complete indifference everyone seemed to have towards her as she walked in. She was honestly a little offended by the whole silent treatment she was given, Chloe didn’t even give her a second glance as she went back to watching some movie. Shrugging it off though she went into the kitchen to get a drink before heading upstairs to work on music for a bit.

“Oh hey Beca, I told everyone you forgot to get Emily a present and that's why you missed practice, so I hope your ready to buy us some shots tomorrow,” Stacie says winking as she walks past Beca to join the others in the living room. Internally panicking that Stacie may have figured them out Beca quickly get a glass of water before rushing upstairs so nobody can realize how flustered she is by that comment.

Luckily Fat Amy is pretty much never in their room past 7 pm anymore Beca was expecting to walk into an empty room. That before she considered the ramifications of ignoring her girlfriend all day and not showing up to practice without commenting about it. “BECA! I have been worried about you. When I woke up this morning you already were gone and I thought to myself ‘huh that's weird since when does she get up before 10 am. Then you never responded to my text but since it's you I understood I thought maybe you got called into work or something. Buuuuutttt then you also didn’t show up to practice and when I asked everyone where you were Stacie just said you were out and nobody else seemed to care all that much which was wild. After getting back you still were gone and I pretty much assumed you died and I would be forced to become an old woman living in a lighthouse who spends every night looking up at the stars reminiscing about lost love. I had even picked out my old lady gown and everything. But here you are, how are you, how was your day sweetie?” Beca didn’t even realize it was humanly possible to say so many things without taking a single breath.

“Hey Em, sorry I forgot to charge my phone overnight and I promised my dad I would get lunch with him today. Which turned out to be a trap and he forced me to a father-daughter day.” Leaning forward to give Emily a quick kiss before walking to her desk Beca restates the phrase she has been practicing all day in case someone interrogated her about her day. She had even gone ahead and gotten her dad to agree to back her up in case they asked him, it seems crazy but Chloe once went to his office hours in order to learn her birthday and ever since she has been wary of ever using her father as an excuse without him knowing. “Anyways I know we can’t really do anything major to celebrate your birthday tonight since all the Bella’s are here but I was wondering if you wanted to sneak off to lunch tomorrow?”

Emily rushes forward and crushed Beca in a hug. “I would love to do that! Maybe we can hit up that Italian place that opened nearby. Chloe was telling me she went recently and the Fettuccine Alfredo is to die for. Since it’s my birthday I am sure my psych group can cover for me if I sneak out a little bit early.”

“Cool. I will meet you on campus at 11?” Logistically speaking that will give enough time to sneak the present inside and wrap it before the meeting. “How was your day? I was afraid of how Chloe would react with me just ditching and all, you know how she gets about the Bellas sometimes.”

“She was shockingly laid back about it. Stacie gave her some sort of look and was like ‘okay everyone since Beca isn’t here we are gonna rewatch old shows we did and try and find areas to improve’ . Which was fun since some of the videos were before I was part of the Bella’s and hearing the insight of how the performances came to be was aca-awesome. Rest of my day was pretty boring, my classes got canceled so I was pretty much hanging out all day, but you would have known this if you didn’t ignore your wonderful girlfriend. I learned from C.R. how to take a shot properly in preparation for tomorrow. I used water though don’t worry.” Before long the two were just relaxing and cuddling on Beca’s bed talking about anything and everything as they normally do when they are alone.

\\\

Beca has never been one for romantic gestures. She prefers to do smaller, more consistent things for people and not go big. But it’s Emily’s 21st, and their first one as a couple and she wants to show she cares. So she left a little early and bought a dozen roses and a box of chocolates and is gonna surprise Emily outside of her class and not the part of campus they agreed. Apparently, she left a little to early because it took about 10 minutes for Emily to leave, which is just long enough for Beca to get enough looks to almost abandon the entire plan.

But the sheer joy on Emily’s face as it brights up seeing Beca, and even more at seeing what she is holding made all of the weird looks worth it. “O-M-Aca-Gee, Beca you shouldn’t have! I love them so much! You’re the best girlfriend ever,” and for the second time, Beca is crushed in a hug intense enough for her to wonder if someone can die via hug. This one was extra difficult though because her hands were full and had to avoid letting them get crushed while also attempting to hug the girl back.

“I was like totally just in the neighborhood and saw them and was like ‘those are cool’ so I got them. Then I thought I would meet you here because it's closer to the restaurant. Totally not painstakingly planned or anything. Not at all.” If Emily could read minds at this moment she would hear Beca say “nailed it,” to herself in her mind. Sadly she is unable to so she just gives her look to show how little she believes that. “Anyways why don’t you take these, I took my car so you won’t be forced to carry those around all day.” Handing over the roses Beca lead the way back to the car. Anxiety slowly building inside of her. She planned to give the present in the car before they go inside. “Too late to back out now,” Beca whispers as she opened the door to the car for Emily where she sees a poorly wrapped present laying on the seat.

Rushing around to the other side of the car Beca gets in before Emily can open it and asks her to wait until they get to the restaurant. As soon as Beca is off campus Emily grabs her hand holding it tight, talking animatedly about how her group had surprised her with cupcakes for her birthday the entire trip. Her other hand holding the present gingerly unsure of how fragile it is. Luckily Beca had planned ahead and brought a vase and already secured it in the car so the flowers wouldn’t be ruined during the trip. 

Out of the many possible situations Beca expected once Emily opened the present, she was not prepared for immediate tears. She guessed Chloe was right, she is really the worst giver ever, maybe she should have just told the Bellas and gotten their advice on a gift. “The idea behind it was you once said you really loved the colors of my eyes so I found this sapphire necklace that was a similar color. So even if I am not always around in a way you’ll have a part of me with you or whatever. If you hate it we can take it back.” Beca quickly attempts to explain the idea behind the present and try and make Emily stop crying because it's the thought that counts right?

“I just. I. I love it so much. Thank you! A part of me was always worried that the reason you didn’t want to tell the Bellas about us was because you were embarrassed or something. I am just so overwhelmed by this. I love it. I am going to wear it every single day. It's so beautiful, how did you even afford this? Wait I shouldn’t ask that but I love it. You’re the greatest girlfriend someone could ever ask for.” Emily says through tears as she tries to calm down. There aren’t words that can pinpoint the exact emotions Beca feels hearing that, so much love is overflowing for the girl next to her who deserves to feel this way all the time. Another part feels guilt that Emily thought she was embarrassed to be together, but now is not the time to get into that.

“Now come on, get your cute little butt into the restaurant, because unlike you, I wasn’t given free cupcakes and I am very hungry.” In the end, Chloe was right, the Fettuccine Alfredo was to die for. Even if they argued who was the one who got to order it, since they wanted to try multiple dishes since it was there first time there, but they both trust Chloe’s taste in food.

\\\

Throughout the night all the Bellas at one point or another had met up with Emily and bought her a drink or a shot. It was a huge get-together, even Aubrey had driven up to be part of the festivities. But now that it's almost 2 am the last round has been called. Beca has decided to try and hunt down her girlfriend who she hasn’t seen ever since C.R. had dragged her off to give her a ‘real woman's drink’.“Wow, Beca. Have you ever tried this thingy before? I think it's called a Gummy Bear, it tastes like one but it's like liquidy I love it so much.” Emily slurs when Beca finally hunts her down. She is sitting next to C.R. and Lilly who are both attempting to keep the youngest member calm.

“I have not. But I think it is about time we get you into bed. If you two want to go ahead and make sure the door is unlocked that would be great, I can get her from here.” Both shrug and head out, questioning why Beca would want to deal with the girl alone and not have their help carrying her back home. Snaking her arm around Emily’s waist she gets her to stand and carries her to the door making sure she is able to walk properly.

“I will have you know that I have a very wonderful, nice, caring, sexy girlfriend, and I don’t think she would appreciate you carrying me like this.” Unsure of how to properly respond Beca just shakes her head and laughs. She made sure to buy Emily the first round so that she would be able to stay sober enough to drive Emily home at the end of the night. “Today was so great. Like the greatest, like if I had an album of my life this would be the page labeled ‘best day ever,’ like I got the bestest present ever and then got to spend time with all my friends and today was great and I loved it.”

“Come on let's just get you into bed. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?” After attempting to convince Emily that they cannot go adventuring at 2:30 in the morning she finally gets her in the house. Then another 45 minutes trying to keep her quiet and get her to drink a lot of water to try and lessen the hangover she will definitely be rocking tomorrow.

“Ms. Beca, are you attempting to seduce me?” Maybe inviting Emily upstairs was a mistake. Seeing how she is still a little tipsy and not totally herself. But she knew what she was getting into tonight, and knows that the best way to make sure Emily doesn’t die in her sleep is to be next to her.

“Why yes I am Ms. Junk, if you go upstairs right now maybe I will even give you a message to help you fall asleep,” Learning months ago that Emily loves to get messages, even more, when it's from Beca because she is very good with her hands from all her experience with music.

“Wow ending the night with a message. What did I ever do to deserve you.” Emily whispers before lightly kissing Beca. Grabbing her hand she pulls her upstairs fully expecting to get the best message of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good.
> 
> I am debating adding mini-fics that are based around: Beca's shopping trip, the lunch date, and the party at the bar. If there is any interest in those let me know.


End file.
